


Kindred Souls

by flickawhip



Category: Independent Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Molly bonds with Barbie.RP Fic.





	Kindred Souls

The Halloween Barbie walked down the corridor smiling. Her jet black hair tied in two big pigtails. She was dressed in a black top and a tartan skirt with knee high black PVC Boots. She saw some of her fellow Wrestlers.

"Hi Guys!"

She said in an over the top bubbly voice which was at odds with her dark Gothic look. The wrestlers looked at her in a perplexed and spooked out manner. They slowly backed away from her and walked off. Halloween Barbie was confused by this reaction.

"What I say?"

She thought out loud. 

"Awh ignore 'em hunny..."

Molly spoke quietly but sweetly from behind the other woman. 

"They tend to avoid people who look a little... odd."

Halloween Barbie turned round and saw Molly she smiled broadly.

"Hiya Molly."

She said.

“And who looks odd?"

"Did ya look in the mirror lately? you talk sweet and look like a goth kid... they don't get what you are."

Barbie blinked and looked down at herself...

"They think I'm a freak?"

She said a little sad. 

"Yeah..."

Molly murmured, moving to stroke her cheek softly. 

"For what it's worth, I think you're super-duper cute."

Barbie perked up and smiled.

"You do?"

"Sure I do."

Molly smiled, playing with one of HB's pigtails. 

"You're like a goth version of me."

Barbie giggled. Molly smiled, kissing her cheek softly. 

"Whyn't you come back to my rooms? Nobody'd fuss at you there..."

Barbie smiled and nodded.

"Okay."

And she followed Molly, skipping along merrily, she skipped right into Molly's locker room and sat on her sofa.

"Nice pad Molly."

Molly smiled, pushing the door shut. 

"Only 'cause I don't let the guys invade it."

Barbie smiled.

"So....what are we going to do?"

"Mmm, well, have you ever... been with someone?"

Barbie tilted her head.

"How'd you mean?"

"Intercourse?"

Barbie gasped.

"You serious?"

"Deadly."

Molly murmured. Barbie blushed but murred all the same. 

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes it’s a yes..."

Barbie said shyly. Molly smiled, kissing her gently. 

"I'll be gentle, I promise."

Barbie purred softly into the kiss and then smiled shyly.

"Okay... I trust you Molly."

Molly smiled softly. 

"Just tell me if you need me to stop or slow down... alright?"

"I will."

Barbie promised. Molly smiled, kissing her again sweetly even as she moved to slowly undress the girl. Barbie both blushed and purred. 

"Shhh, it's okay..."

Barbie nodded trustingly. Molly smiled, moving to kiss Barbie's neck and shoulder, working her way down slowly to Barbie's breasts, moving to lightly suckle on them. Barbie mewed loudly. 

"Okay sweetheart?"

Barbie nodded. Molly smiled, kissing her way slowly lower over Barbie's stomach. Barbie began panting. Molly smiled, soon settling to suckle on her clit. Barbie mewed. Molly murred even as she settled to licking her, setting a slow and sweet pace. Barbie murred her head leaning back as she let the sensations wash over her. Molly smiled and slowly upped her pace. Barbie began stroking Molly's hair. Molly murred and upped her pace again. Barbie mewed.

"Do you do this with all the girls?"

She managed to stammer in a squeaky voice. 

"No sweetheart, only those who need it."

Barbie blushed.

"OOooooohhhh..."

She half said/half mewed. Molly murred softly. 

"So lay back and enjoy."

She teased, moving to pick her pace up, then speed up. Barbie did as she was asked. Molly sped up further. Barbie began to pant louder. Molly sped up further still. Barbie mewled and came apart.


End file.
